magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Shizuki
"But two girls mustn't do such things! That's forbidden love!" - Hitomi Shizuki, Episode 2. Hitomi Shizuki is a supporting character and a classmate of Madoka and Sayaka. She is also a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and hails from a rich family. Later in the series, she is revealed to have Kyousuke Kamijou as a love interest, much to the anguish of Sayaka. Official Info * Hitomi is a close friend of Madoka and Sayaka. * She is a girl who likes piano, classical Japanese dance, tea, and so on. * She is able to learn a lot. * She is quite rich. *Hitomi is the class monitor in Madoka's class. *Her trashy layers can be found here: KhefE6bZ Hitomi in Oriko Magica "I don't care anymore! I'd rather die than go through any more of this..." - Hitomi, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Chapter 6. *Hitomi is mentioned in Chapter 3 but does not appear until late chapter 4. Although she is never a candidate to be a Puella Magi, she is still in Homura's protection circle. *In Chapter 5 and 6, she went with Sayaka to escape the familiars' attack after they get separated from Madoka. When she saw a dead body, she cried and could not bear any more. But Sayaka then found a door to a safe place where they met Madoka later. *In Chapter 7, when the dying Oriko used her last bits of life Hitomi in Madoka Magica Portable During the gag bonus scenario, Madoka and Sayaka recognize Homura as a strangely strict magical girl and are surprised when Homura transfers to their class. When they try to describe Homura's personality to Hitomi, she fawns over Homura and admires her. Hitomi later asks Sayaka to confess her feelings for Kyousuke like the anime. Homura wants to prevent Sayaka's despair by convincing Sayaka to issue a duel with Hitomi over their feelings for Kyousuke. When Hitomi protests to Homura over the affair, Homura accuses her of being too unfair to her muffled friend by allowing her one day to confess. Sayaka hasn't even admitted her infatuation to herself, and it would be cruel to expect her to say them to Kyousuke. Hitomi is surprised to hear her opinion and admits she may have been mistaken. She then accepts the duel with the hopes to prove her own affections and to instill Sayaka with the courage to confess. When Sayaka is reluctant to hurt her during their duel, Hitomi strikes the first blow to invigorate her friend. Sayaka retaliates with a stronger punch. Hitomi concedes defeat after the blow, sensing her friend's passion for Kyousuke when she is hit. After Sayaka runs off to Kyousuke with her friend's blessings, Hitomi cries in Homura's arms over her loss. She feels thankful to Homura for comforting her and considers her a close friend afterwards, although it is a one-sided acknowledgement. Hitomi frequently invites Homura to outings or sleepovers, sometimes interrupting Homura's plans to be closer to Madoka. She even serves the magical girls beverages as they plan for the fight against Walpurgis Night in Homura's apartment. Homura apologizes to them since she couldn't convince Hitomi to leave before their meeting. Hitomi in The Rebellion Story In the beginning of the movie it's revealed that Hitomi is still going out with Kyosuke. However, their relationship has been undergoing difficulties. Trivia ''--"Everyone here will die!"'' "That's right, all of us will embark on a journey to a better world! Do you understand just how wonderful that is? Our living bodies are holding us back." - Madoka Kaname and Hitomi Shizuki, Episode 4 *The first character in her last name (志) means "purpose" or "will." The last character (筑) means "architecture." *Her first name is written using a combination of the kanji 仁 (meaning "charity" or "benevolence") and 美 (meaning "beauty"). *She attends after-school classes in Piano, Japanese dance and Tea ceremony, feeling obliged to make time for them even when she might reasonably be expected to focus on her studies. *In Episode 4, Hitomi was among the persons who got a witch's kiss and were driven into a suicidal trance. She spends her apparition talking about going to a better place and attempting to join the others, who then stage a collective suicide. Madoka manages to save Hitomi and the others by tossing their supplies away, but is swallowed into a the witch Elly's barrier and Sayaka, now a Magical Girl, saves her. *Having noticed Sayaka's crush on Kamijou, Hitomi confronts Sayaka and tells her that she will tell her feelings to him if Sayaka doesn't do it first. This act, unbeknownst to her, contributes to Sayaka's despair. She is still apparently unaware of such a fact in Episode 9, since she tries to ask Madoka if something has happened but Madoka doesn't tell her anything. *Hitomi did indeed talk to Kyousuke, but in the anime it was a silent conversation, and neither the audience nor Sayaka (who was lurking around) know what she was telling him. This has raised fan speculation about her intentions: it is possible that she was actually speaking on Sayaka's behalf, telling Kamijou about how Sayaka feels about him instead of about her own feelings. If this is true, this would make Sayaka's becoming a witch all the more tragic. *Hitomi and Kyousuke are seen holding each other's hands (with Sayaka standing behind a tree only a few feet away) in the manga, making the above speculation untrue for manga canon. However, this has no reflection whatsoever on the anime canon, as the manga adaptation has already explicitly differed from it. (Note, for example, the two young men whom Sayaka overhears on the train: she ultimately kills them in the manga, whereas Shinbo stated that they lived in the anime. Gen Urobuchi stated in the same interview that the script left the interpretation open to either possibility.) *According to Kazuko and Junko's conversation in Episode 11, Hitomi took Sayaka's fate (or better said, the little bits that normal people know about it) rather hard. They say "She (Sayaka) was fighting with one of her friends over a boy", and then add "This must be really hard on the other girl, too. Normally it'd just wind up a bittersweet memory, but with this happening..." *Hitomi is last seen in Episode 12, anxiously waiting behind a stage curtain for Kyousuke who is about to go through a very important music audition. * A good number of Japanese fan art pictures depict her scheming with a somewhat malicious expression on her face, and in some cases having a fixation on punching people in the tummy. This darker, scheming Hitomi can be attributed to a humorous overreaction to how she was unintentionally part of Sayaka's slide into despair. The tummy punching comes from the episode where she was under the influence of a Witch's Kiss, and appeared to punch Madoka in the stomach while stopping her from leaving the warehouse where she planned to commit mass suicide. *Ryouko Shintani (Hitomi) states in the audio commentary for Episode 7 Blu-ray, that she too loves Kyoko. She also said although Hitomi looks weak, she is mentally strong, in contrast to Sayaka. Although Sayaka looks bright, she actually has little self confidence, and won't seek help from others by saying it, so she in fact is mentally weak. **Both Aoi Yuuki and Chiwa Saitou agree her view. Saito thinks that girls like Hitomi are probably the only ones who could be able to get hold happiness for themselves. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica